Talking To The Moon
by Mikadzukikei
Summary: Setiap malam aku selalu duduk disini, ditepi jendela ini, berbicara pada bulan berharap kau juga sama sepertiku. Berharap kau datang dan menjalani hari bersamaku lagi, kembalilah Hinata aku membutuhkanmu. NaruHina Tragedy Day #4. Typo,AU,GAJE..


**TALKING TO THE MOON**

**Disclaimer_Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated_T**

**Pairing_Naruto U. Hinata H.**

**Genre_Tragedy & Mystery**

**WARNING_Oneshoot,Alternate Timeline ,Alternate Universe(AU),Other/Original Character(OC),Out Of Character(OOC),Typo,GAJE,Alur kecepetan,cerita ngak nyambung,Songfic,Dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Talking To The Moon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terinspirasi Dari Lagu Bruno Mars_Talking To The Moon..**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto kini tengah duduk diatas kursi dekat jendela kamar apartemennya, sembari memegang tepatnya meremas koran yang berada ditangan kirinya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut sekaligus sedih ketika membaca topik utama berita koran tersebut.

* * *

**Kecelakaan pesawat **

**Pesawat dengan tujuan Jepang to Amerika jatuh di ketinggian 1000 kaki diatas permukaan laut, pesawat tersebut jatuh di atas laut tidak jauh dari negara Hawaii. Menurut korban selamat, yang kini sudah mampu berbicara. Pesawat tersebut meledak semenit setelah tengelam, kecelakaan pesawat Yang mengakibatkan 200 jiwa lebih meninggal 7 orang keritis dan 30 dinyatakan hilang.**

* * *

Dia membaca dan terus mencari, berharap Nama Kekasihnya tertera dideretan orang selemat ataupun deretan orang yang sudah meningal, karna mereka sudah ditemukan dan sekarang berada dirumah sakit. Namun usahanya terhenti ketika membaca deretan orang hilang, Namanya, nama kekasihnya, teman hidupnya, pendampingnya. berada disana, dideretan orang hilang yang belum ditemukan sampai sekarang.

Air matanya yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi, akhirnya jatuh tumpah mengenai koran digenggamannya. dia kini menangis. Berharap orang yang dicintainya kembali datang dan memeluknya, Tapi mustahil itu bisa terwujud, karna Jelas-jelas orang yang diharapkannya kini sudah tiada.

* * *

**FLASHBACK POV'S**

**TOC*TOC*TOC***

"Naruto-khun apa kau didalam..?"Suara lebut tersebut terdengar jelas dari gadis berambut Indigo panjang bermata **Amethyst** didepan pintuh sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Sebentar..!"Saut suara dari dalam rumah.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian keluarlah peria berkulit tan, tinggi tegap beriris **Blue Sapphirre** dengan rambut ikal sepunggung yang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja.

"Eh- Hinata-chan, ayoh masuk.."lalu Mereka berdua masuk diawali dengan sang peria didepan lalu diikuti oleh sang gadis dibelakang.

Kini Hinata tengah duduk disova empuk berwarna merah tua diruang tamu apartemen mewah tersebut. Dan beberapa saat kemudian datang Naruto dari arah dapur membawa dua gelas Jus jeruk dikedua tangannya.

"Ini Hinata-chan.."dengan malu-malu Hinata menerima pemberian jus dari kekasih Ter'cinta'nya tersebut.

"Ada apa sepagi ini bertamu kerumah..?"Tanya Naruto, sembari meneguk minumannya perlahan.

"Tapi janji kalu aku memberi tahu Naruto-kun jangan ngambek apa lagi sampai marah..?"Setelah Naruto menganguk dan berkata 'Yah', Hinata terseyum lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya semakin mendekat ke Naruto.

Dengan helaan nafas berat Hinata mulai berbicara."Begini. Aku inggin ke Amerika untuk beberapa hari.."

Naruto terkejut."K-ke Amerika.!".

Hening..

"Bagaimana.."Karna kunjung tak mendapat respon atau jawaban dari Naruto yang hanya diam, akhirnya Hinata bertanya duluan.

"Tidak, tidak boleh.."Tegas Naruto.

"Hmm.. Jam 3 sore nanti aku akan berangkat."Ucap Hinata sembari mengelus punggung tangan kirinya.

Mata Naruto membulat."Apa secepat itu..".

"ayolah Naruto-khun hanya 2-3 hari saja.."Mohon Hinata dengan Puppy eyesnya sembari bergelayutan manja dipundak Naruto, dan hal tersebut mampu membuat hati Naruto yang tadi sekeras batu menentang kepergian Hinata, kini melumer seperti keju yang dipanaskan.

"Baik..Tapi kau harus Hati-hati disana, jangan lupa makan,jangan tidur terlalu larut, jangan paksakan dirimu dan.."Naruto mengantung kalimatnya."dan apa..?"Tanya Hinata heran."Dan jangan Ca-cari peria lain juga jangan lupakan aku.."ucapan terakhir Naruto tersebut sontak membuat wajah putih Hinata memerah dan langsung memeluk Naruto disampingnya. Lalu berguman."aku janji..".

**Flashback End**

**Naruto Pov's**

* * *

**XxX**

**I know you're somewhere out there****  
****Somewhere far away****  
****I want you back****  
****I want you back****  
****My neighbours think I'm crazy****  
****But they don't understand****  
****You're all I have****  
****You're all I have**

**XxX**

* * *

"Hinata kenapa kau meningalkan ku begitu saja? Apa kau sudah bosan dan lelah Hidup bersamaku? Apa kau sudah tak mengharapkan keberadaanku? Jangan diam saja Hinata, Jawab aku."

"Setiap sore menjelang malam aku selalu duduk ditepi jendela kamar ini, memandang bulan sesekali berbicara padanya."

"Berharap kau juga sama sepertiku. Aku tau kau disana, ditempat yang jauh, dan aku tak tau tempat itu. Tapi Hinata aku inggin kau kembali, hidup dan menjalani hari bersamaku kembali."

"Hinata apa kau percaya dengan para tetangga atau orang disekitarku? Mereka mengangapku gila, karna selama lima bulan kepergian mu aku selalu duduk sendiri ditepi jendela ini berbicara dengan bulan. Namun mereka tak mengerti hanya kau yang kumiliki."

* * *

**XxX**

**At night when the stars light up my room****  
****I sit by myself****  
****Talking to the Moon****  
****Try to get to You****  
****In hopes you're on the other side****  
****Talking to me too****  
****Or Am I a fool****  
****who sits alone****  
****Talking to the moon**

**XxX**

* * *

"Aku rindu sentuhanmu, aku rindu kulit putih mu, aku rindu rambut Indigo panjang mu, aku rindu mata Lavender itu, aku rindu semua tentang mu.

"Setahun kepergianmu aktivitasku masih seperti Minggu dan bulan-bulan yang lalu, Malam-malam saat gemintang menerangi malamku."

"Kau tau, aku hanya terduduk sendiri ditepi jendela berbicara pada bulan, berharap kau juga sama sepertiku. Ataukah aku ini hanya orang gila yang duduk termenung berbicara pada bulan."

* * *

**XxX**

**I'm feeling like I'm famous****  
****The talk of the town****  
****They say****  
****I've gone mad****  
****Yeah****, ****I've gone mad****  
****But they don't know what I know****  
****Cause when the sun goes down****  
****someone's talking back****  
****Yeah****,****They're talking back**

**XxX**

* * *

"Hinata apa kau tau? Aku seperti orang terkenal dikota semua orang membicarakanku. Mereka bilang Bahwa aku ini gila."

"Hinata kau harus percaya padaku? aku tidak gila seperti yang mereka bilang, Mereka berkata seperti itu karana mereka tak tau apa yang aku tau."

"Kau tau Hinata? Setiap sore menjelang malam, setiap matahari inggin tengelam seseorang menjawabku, dengar Hinata mereka menjawabku. apa kau juga mendengarnya Hinata?"

* * *

**XxX**

**Do you ever hear me calling****Cause every night****  
****I'm Talking to the Moon****  
****Still try to get to You****  
****In hopes you're on the other side****  
****Talking to me too****  
****Or Am I a fool****  
****who sits alone****  
****Talking to the moon****  
****Ohoooo...****  
****I know you're somewhere out there****  
****Somewhere far away**

**XxX**

* * *

"Hinata pernahkah kau mendengar aku memangil mu menyebut nama mu? Karna setiap malam aku berbicara pada bulan, aku selalu memangil nama mu dan memintamu kembali padaku. Aku tetap berusaha berbicara padamu. Dan kau juga berbicara padaku menjawab semua pertannyaanku."

"Ataukah aku ini memang orang gila yang setiap malam berbicara pada bulan. Hinata aku tau kau disana, ditempat yang jauh, tapi hatimu akan tetap bersama ku. Dan selamanya akan bersamaku. Hinata kembalilah aku membutuhkan mu."

**Naruto Pov's End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:Author 'Zz' Bikin Fanfic Oneshoot Nih, Maaf Masih jelek and GAJE banget, Maaf juga Kalo Pendek Banget, Maklum Ini fic Oneshoot pertama Zz...**

**DAN SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN..**


End file.
